1. Field
The present invention relates an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method for repairing an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method for easily repairing an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device that displays an image. Recently, organic light emitting diode displays have been drawing attention. An organic light emitting diode display has a self-luminous characteristic and may have a relatively small thickness and weight, since, unlike a liquid crystal display, it does not need a separate light source. In addition, the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, etc.